


The Wind Comes Round

by Meatball42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autumn, Family, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hope, Kid Fic, black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: When Sirius finally tracked down Harry Potter, the boy was just five years old, playing alone by the edge of the schoolyard.





	The Wind Comes Round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Highsmith (quimtessence)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/gifts).

When Sirius finally tracked down Harry Potter, the boy was just five years old, playing alone by the edge of the schoolyard. It was late autumn, and the uncut grasses around the playground fences had grown tall. Sirius approached as Padfoot, weaving as best he could through the grass, and watched.

The child didn’t have toys. He was playing with twigs and a rock or two. When Sirius peered closer, it looked like one of the rocks was a horse, from how Harry was guiding it to gallop.

The clothes Harry wore were oversized and stained, with holes in them, and he didn't have any sort of jacket or jumper to protect him from the brisk weather. His shoes were clearly far too large and badly tied. He looked dirty, more so than playing outside could explain. It looked like Remus’ reconnaissance of the Dursley house was accurate.

Sirius padded up to the fence and _ wuffed _ quietly to get the boy’s attention. Harry looked up with wide eyes and scrambled to his feet. He looked afraid, so Sirius started panting, showing off a doggy grin, and pranced a little bit, turning in a circle and wagging his tail.

Comforted by the happy canine activity, Harry approached the fence. Sirius pressed against it so Harry could gently pat his fur where it poked through. The boy didn’t pull his fur or grab his tail; clearly he was an angel who deserved much better than the situation he was in.

And so, even though the agreement had been to watch Harry and the Dursleys for another week and talk it over and plan, _ responsibly,_ before making a move, Sirius thought bugger to that. He sat down and concentrated and turned into a human on the ground in front of Harry. 

The boy scrambled back in the grass in shock and fear.

“Alright there, Harry?” Sirius grinned. He never got tired of surprising people. And it was going to be such a good surprise, for little Harry. Sirius had been waiting for this moment for a long time. “No need to be scared. I’m your wizard godfather.”

And little Harry, bright boy that he was, of course, stopped looking frightened. His inquisitive eyes got even rounder behind too-big glasses.

And then he smiled, slowly, with delight, and he looked just like he did as a tyke when Sirius came to visit. And Sirius knew everything was finally going to be alright.


End file.
